Tight side guides on timing chain drive systems are conventionally rigidly mounted against the tight strand and guide the chain on the tight side into engagement with the drive wheel. Excessive vibrations and noise, also known as the meshing noise, are caused by the timing chain meshing at engine idle speeds. These noises occur not only from the chain meshing with the wheels (sprockets) as well as the chain engagement with the guides. Periodic transversal chain movement relative to the wheel revolution can drive the timing system into resonance if their frequencies, known as meshing frequencies, match one of the many natural frequencies of the system.